Sesiones de media noche
by carolina Franco
Summary: el romance entre Batman y la Doctora Chase puede complicarse cuando se genera un triangulo amoroso y las constantes amenazas de sus enemigos pero aun así nada los detiene! ¿sucedera algo que si lo logre?


Introducción

Aquella mañana lluviosa en el edificio más alto de Gotham city la doctora Chase Meridian llegó para ocupar su nueva oficina, "Psicología" era su rubro. Hacía muy poco había recibido una carta del comisionado de la ciudad para que prestara sus servicios ante la masiva oleada de criminales psicópatas que invadían a Gotham. La mudanza la del día anterior la había dejado exhausta, pero hoy no podía faltar para organizar su nuevo espacio de consulta, cajas y cajas con libros y papeles que rellenar, entre tanto movimiento unas cuantas revistas cayeron deliberadamente al suelo, ella miró por un segundo al hombre en las tapas, su cara cubierta por una máscara negra, el héroe nocturno que luchaba por la justicia, su existencia era un gran enigma que la atraía, había algo en aquel misterioso hombre, un caso al cual se dedicaría sin cobrar un solo centavo. Tomó las revistas y las dejó sobre su escritorio , se tomó un breve descanso y encendió el televisor mientras disfrutaba de su café matutino. Las noticias de gotham city ahora su nueva ciudad de residencia parecía ser tan oscura y excéntrica como su mismo nombre, el personaje más popular además de batman parecía ser el multimillonario Bruce Wayne, todas sus acciones parecían estar cargadas de soberbia y desbordes, típico de un hombre que quiere sentirse poderoso pero que carga un gran vacío emocional, sin embargo era muy admirado y respetado por la gente. Apagó el televisor diciendo " demaciados locos aquí" y continuó en lo suyo, si algo no le faltaría era trabajo. Luego de acomodar las ultimas cajas regreso a su apartamento al cual aun le faltaba orden pero en ese momento solo se dedico a darse una buena ducha de agua fría y a ponerse su camisón de seda negra, necesitaba descansar pero para su mala suerte el teléfono sonó de llegado las nueve de la noche en punto.

_ ¿Señorita Meridian? _ Se oyó del otro lado una voz masculina y ronca

_ Si soy yo ¿quién es?

_ Soy el comisionado Gordon, lamento importunarla a estas horas pero tenemos un caso en proceso

_ Está bien, páseme la dirección y en minutos estaré allí.

Tomó su gabardina negra sin perder tiempo sus zapatos de tacones altos y salió, afortunadamente el suceso no se daba muy lejos de allí, un taxi la dejó en el lugar en 10 minutos. El asalto y secuestro era en uno de los bancos más importantes. Pronto se reunió con el comisionado quien le dio una breve descripción del criminal, y mientras buscaban la forma de comunicarse con él, el murmullo y gritos de la gente distrajo su atención, todos apuntaban hacia una dirección, una sombra volando entre los edificios, planeando y acercándose hasta ellos, un momento que jamás olvidaría, la figura de aquel hombre misterioso se plantó frente a ella mirándola fijamente, le sostuvo la mirada, observando que bajo aquella mascara existían unos increíbles ojos azules oscuro.

_ Batman que bueno que estás aquí, ella es la doctora Chase Meridian le pedí que viniera por que …

_ Es especialista en personalidades multiples_ él completo la frace_ He leído su libro, es muy perspicaz aunque ingenua

_ Me alaga, no cualquier chica está en boca de un héroe nocturno_ El desvió la mirada como si se hubiese sentido incomodo y continuó hablando con el comisionado. Pero ella no podía escucharlos, lo admiraba embelezada, su presencia era imponente, fuerte, varonil, entendía el por que inspiraba miedo y respeto entre los criminales ahora que lo tenía enfrente

_ Quizás pueda hacer un informe sobre ti muy interesante, el por qué un hombre adulto usa capa y se disfraza de roedor

_ Los murciélagos no son roedores Meridian_ Le respondió pero esta vez acercándose aun más a ella

_ Fascinante, si que eres interesante… por cierto puedes llamarme chase _ Por alguna razón se comportaba con él seductoramente mientas sus palabras se oían sarcásticas_ De repensé un grito que vino del edificio llamo su atención y luego cuando se giró nuevamente para verlo ya no estaba. Además de fuerte era veloz se preguntaría si acaso ¿tendría alguna debilidad?, se sintió repentinamente abrumada, incluso olvido el motivo de por qué estaba allí, una ansiedad broto de su interior, necesitaba que el volviera de inmediato, necesitaba tenerlo cerca otra vez, sin darse cuenta aquella noche se había encontrado con el que a partir de ahora se convertiría en objeto de sus fantasías, el hombre de la máscara, aquel quien misteriosamente se hacía llamar "Batman"


End file.
